silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
The Main Clans of Silver & Bone These are the "PC Clans". Meaning these are those who have codified abilities and a more fleshed out background from which your characters may thrive. Each of these hold (or formerly held in the case of the Cino) property/territory in Chambury, BC. The Neuri are probably something of an exception to this rule, given they are nomadic-like in their tendency to move around. Benandanti Sheepdogs of the Lord Cinocephali Seekers of Redemption (Technically an NPC Clan since the Cino's properties in Chambury have all been seized by the Benandanti. Formerly PC Clan, which is why it's own page with abilities and such remains up.) Lycaon Sentinels of Secrets Neuri Storytellers of the Wild Ulfhednar Warriors of Infamy Versipellis Champions of Order NPC Clans These are Clans that only contain NPCs. These are considered to be "affiliates" of the existing PC Clans as listed above. Some are just as organized as their affiliated PC Clan, however, but when creating an NPC for these Clans, you will use the abilities of its associated PC Clan. For example, an NPC is from the Rakshasa who are affiliated with the Ulfhednar, their list of Clan-specific abilities are taken from the Ulfhednar Clan abilities. Why are these "NPC" Clans? Answer: They are not directly active in either North America or Chambury. And are not yet as fleshed out as the PC Clans. Can I make a PC for an NPC Clan? Answer: Yes, but on the ref sheet, under Clan you will list it as follows: (in the infobox) Clan: Clan name, Clan name (sub-allegiance) This indicates that your PC comes to the PC Clan in Chambury/North America by way of the NPC Clan in their home country. The PC's Clan abilities will be that of the PC Clan's and for all intents and purposes will act on behalf of their PC Clan. Are there more Clans than what is listed here? 'Answer:' ''Yes, but there will definitely be a limit, and all Clans, whether PC or NPC, '''must be approved by the mods.' There is a listing for most to least prevalent werespecies in a Clan. Does that mean those are the only kinds of weres in that Clan? 'Answer: '''No. These species listed are the most common types you'll see in that Clan. This also means that most of the Alphas and probably a good portion of the Elders stand a good chance of being one of the first two listed in case folks wanted to make an Elder or Alpha NPC for that Clan. As you will see, werecats are more common in Asia than in North America or Europe. Note that Reptiles and Avians will ALWAYS be the rarest in any population. Numbers for these will be capped if too many get made. ''Is there a possibility that these Clans will be come "PC Clans" in the future and have a more solid presence in Chambury? Answer: Absolutely, if the demand is there. For now these act to fill in more gaps in background lore than anything. NPC Clan Listing Rakshasa Countries of Residence: India, Southeast Asia, Indonesia Country of Origin: India Age: Ancient, but younger than either the Morikami or Tiě shī Affiliated Clan: Ulfhednar Most prevalent werespecies: (In order of most to least common) Feline, Mustelid, Rodentian, Reptilian, Avian Activities: Like the Ulfhednar, the Rakshasa deal largely in illegal trade and cover up for the benefit of the were community. They tend to be more superstitious, but will also use this against humans who, particularly in Southeast Asia, tend to be moreso than in other places around the world. Some families in the Rakshasa have even been revered as Gods or having been descended from them by the local humans though these are almost always in small isolated communities. Their ties to magic has also lent them the favor of the Lycaon, but most Rakshasa consider the Lycaon to be far too reckless with their power and so would much rather deal with the Ulfhednar, whom are viewed as much more "stable" and trustworthy. Morikami Countries of Residence: Japan, stretching into South Korea, some parts of eastern China and Southeast Asia Country of Origin: Japan Age: Ancient Affiliated Clan: Versipellis Most prevalent werespecies: (In order of most to least common) Feline, Vulpine, Ursine, Mustelid/Rodentian, Avian Activities: The Morikami (the name means Forest God) is lead by seven families. The current heads of which take turns leading the Clan every 100 years. The Clan itself is run very much like a corporation, and indeed each of the seven families owns a different company which together, are used to support the Clan and by extension the Versipellis. The relationship with the Versipellis is sometimes more unstable than others, as it depends on the personality of who is heading the Clan itself. But they generally remain on good terms with one another, with the Morikami offering ample financial support and resources to their allies overseas and the Versi doing much the same in kind. Tiě shī Countries of Residence: China, Middle East, some parts of Russia and Eastern Europe Country of Origin: China Age: Ancient Affiliated Clan: Lycaon Most prevalent werespecies: (In order of most to least common) Feline, Lupine, Ursine, Vulpine, Mustelid, Rodentian, Avian Activities: As one of the largest and most widespread in Eurasia, the Tiě shī or ("Iron Lion", referring to a guardian beast) sees themselves as protectors of the stability of order and chaos. More neutral than anything, their affinity for magic and mysticism has earned them a pretty strong alliance with the European Lycaon in particular. While many in the Tiě shī consider the Lycaon to be dangerous and untrustworthy due to their disregard for the boundaries between worlds, their policy of "keeping your friends close and your enemies closer" plays a strong role in their relations with the mysterious and mercurial Clan. The two have helped one another out of some tight places in the past. Of the NPC Clans, the Tiě shī is probably the most intrepid and take the risk of engaging more directly with humans through business dealings and even government officials to protect their best interests. The Silver Circle is particularly fond of certain sects of the Tiě shī due to this. Many outside the Clan fear the Tiě shī if only for this reason. Otshintsa Countries of Residence: various African countries, Middle East Country of Origin: South Africa Age: Old, probably the youngest of the NPC Clans Affiliated Clan: Versipellis Most prevalent werespecies: Feline, Canine, Mustelid, Rodentian, Avian Activities: The Otshintsa are a small but very active Clan in the countries in which they reside. With the help of the Versipellis, they run aid missions to both impoverished humans and weres alike. Their main base in South Africa acts as a massive housing refuge for several weres with the entire Clan acting more like an extended family than any actual "Clan". Very much like the Versipellis, do not let their humanitarian nature fool you - the Otshintsa's roots dig deep into many warrior bands of the area and they are never afraid to show their fangs when the time calls for it. Category:Lore Category:Character Creation